Hagrid's confession
by the muggle writer
Summary: Controversial. Very controversial. And well, a strange idea!!!!!!!!!!!


Hagrid's confession

a/n; hi! ok, this was inspired by me reading the newspaper. I know, not usual for me, but there you go! anyway, I was reading about that guy who went into his office and shot seven people. I am not on his side, I don't support him in any way, and I don't think that what he did was funny. I just think the first thought that came into my head **was**. so there. anyone who knows anyone involved, then I am shocked that anyone would do that. and I'm sorry for writing something this controversial.

Professor McGonagall walked into Hagrid's hut, on December 27th 2000. "Professor Dumbledore wishes to see you in his office." she said quietly, shaking, and backed away.

"Sure, just let us do Fang's teeth." he replied, not noticing her nervousness, and attempting to brush Fang's teeth. Fang wasn't having it. Professor McGonagall left, and rushed to her study. Hagrid gave up with Fang, and with a; "Fine, keep yeh breath stinky!" he left.

Hagrid knocked on the gargoyle, and its nose fell off. The door slid open, and he strode into Dumbledore's office. "Hullo, Professor Dumbledore, sir!" he said smiling from beneath his masses of hair.

"Sit down Hagrid."

He sat, confused at Dumbledore's rather serious tone.

"I'll get straight to the point. I was reading the Muggle papers this morning, and there was a photograph that rather alarmed me." He handed Hagrid a piece of newspaper, with the top and bottom folded over, so all that was visible was a large photo of a bearded man with untidy, long hair, a very similar colour to that of Hagrid's. His face changed from puzzlement to shock in an instant, as he realised that the man in the photo was handcuffed, and being escorted by two large police officers.

"Do you know this man, Hagrid?" Dumbledore asked, shocked by Hagrid's reaction, as he had been hoping it wasn't as it appeared. Hagrid didn't reply.

"Do you know him, Hagrid?" Dumbledore asked again.

"I, I don't know Professor."

"What is there to not know?"

"I need his name."

"Fold over the top of the page. I think you'll find why I called you in." Dumbledore said shakily. Hagrid's huge hands picked the paper from the desk again, and he gasped. The headline read,

FACE OF THE ODDBALL WHO CALMLY SHOT SEVEN DEAD

As 21-stone gunman denies murder, full horror of the Boxing Day massacre emerges.

"No, this can't be true!" Hagrid exclaimed, as he scanned the article at the base of the p[age, to find a name. Michael 'Mucko' McDermott. "No!"

"Who is it Hagrid?"

"Yeh want the whole story?" Dumbledore nodded, and Hagrid began. "I'm not an only child. I had a twin brother. Mum hadn't been expecting twins, it came as a shock. And poor Dad, he didn't have a clue what to do. There was me, obviously half-giant, and me almost identical twin brother. We were almost exactly the same, apart from our sizes. He was a lot smaller, just a normal human baby. My Dad, being the human, named him Michael, or Micky." Hagrid sniffed, and looked down.

"Carry on." Dumbledore urged.

"Well, as I was the most like my Mum, she gave me me name. But after a week, my Mum ran away. And my Dad, well, he couldn't cope. So he had a choice, have us adopted, find another partner, or kill us. Being the nice bloke he was, he ended up with adoption forms. But he didn't dare put me up for adoption. Like, I was obviously not yeh usual human. But Michael was. So, he gave him away, and we haven't been in touch. Ever. I found out I had a brother when my Dad died. He wrote me a letter with all his secrets he'd kept from me in it. And, well, that's him. I just have the feeling."

Dumbledore nodded silently, considering what to do. Finally he spoke. "Hagrid, I think you need to tell this man all you've told me. He has giant blood in him. He's violent. Because of this, he needs to be introduced to our side, and I think we can get him off. I don't think he should be allowed to roam free, no, no. But I think he should go and live with the giants in Austria. He will benefit from this."

"They still do transportation as a punishment?" Hagrid asked, confused.

"No! I just think if we get to him, and break a few Muggle rules, let alone wizard ones, we can save him from spending his life in a prison cell!" Dumbledore smiled. "Seeing as though he is your brother."

"What do I have to do?"

*

"Officer, can I visit Michael McDermott?" Dumbledore asked, when he walked into a police station in Massachusetts, wearing a smart suit and tie. Though he was a man of order, suits weren't his thing. It just didn't seem to look right.

"Umm, let me see, visiting time is in an hour, and I need your name."

"Kevin Dumble."

*

And he was in. Michael was looking confused- he'd never seen Dumbledore in his life. Then he noticed that the room had gone rather still. In fact nobody but him and his unusual visitor were moving. "Come on, this is only temporary." Dumbledore whispered, and pulled him out the room. Then he felt a jolt, and they weren't in the police station at all. They were in unknown territory. All Michael knew was that it was cold, and they were indoors. Footsteps came from behind. He turned around, still too confused to talk, and he felt like he was looking in a magnifying mirror. A man, if you could call him a man, was stood behind him. He looked exactly like him. "Who are you?" he finally managed to say.

"I'm Hagrid. You're brother." he replied.

"I don't have a brother. Rosemary and Richard adopted only me, and they always keep family together." he whispered, shaking, but not because of the cold.

"I'm yeh brother, but Dad kept me. I was too big to be adopted. I'm yeh twin."

"But you're so much bigger than me."

"I'm half-giant. So are you, yeh just came out more like Dad. He was human, but Mum was a giantess. She left Dad. That's why you were put up for adoption- Dad couldn't cope."

"I don't believe you. Giant's don't exist."

"Of course they do!" Hagrid replied. There was a knock at the door. A giant entered. Michael looked shocked, but didn't say anything.

"I'm Fridwulfa. I'm your mother. Hi Hagrid. Hello Michael."

"You weren't joking! Oh my God! So, why am I here?"

"Hagrid contacted me, after seeing you in a Muggle newspaper. You're coming to live here, with the other giants and me. Hagrid won't be coming over though, he is needed at Hogwarts."

"What? I'm going to finally live with my mother? Sure! Thanks! And, what's a Muggle newspaper?" he asked, confused.

*

"So, he's safe? I've left him with Mother, discovering all about our side. Did everything go to plan?"

"Yes Hagrid, I put a memory modification charm over the whole world, including the Ministry, so we will never get caught out!" Dumbledore replied, his eyes gleaming even more than usual.

"Thanks a lot Dumbledore!" Hagrid said, so pleased. He'd found and saved his brother, and found his mother. There couldn't be a better day in his life!

a/n thanx 4 reading, I know, very controversial, and pretty badly written, but you get the idea!


End file.
